Alicia Jane Klaus
" Kindness is not a weakness, but a strength. It takes courage to smile when the world is against you, to share a laugh and a warm heart with those who don't deserve it. It is not a trait, kindness, but something you must consciously make the choice to be. An Ideal. I often do not want to smile, I often do not want to show compassion to those that have done wrong, but I do it because I know it is right. I know my smile will mean more than a scornful glare or a few heated words. Especially to those lost in the dark of anger or agony. " Alicia Jane Klaus is a Confessor for the Army of The Light, and before then to the Conclave and the Argent Crusade. She is a well respected, revered member of the Church of the Holy Light, known mostly for her kind nature and selfless dedication to appeasing the hearts and minds of Azeroth's denizens. Alicia is the only daughter of Richard Joseph Klaus and Jane Leigh Redwood-Klaus, both of whom worked as farmers and tradesmen outside of Stratholme. Neither of her parents did anything of note during their time and were considered lower class citizens, but provided Alicia with the best they could afford in hopes that maybe she could eventually bring honor to the Klaus family name. Physical Description Alicia is angelic in appearance as she is in personality, with soft features and golden hues being a common theme throughout. A waterfall of honey tresses frames Alicia's delicate, pale face, while striking golden eyes pierce the hearts of any who hold ill thoughts. Having trained alongside soldiers in the early days of Argent Dawn to combat the growing Scourge numbers at the time, it should come as no surprise that Alicia is a spry woman capable fo carrying her own weight and more. To assume this Priestess to be unable to take on a man face to face would be a sorely remembered mistake. Biography Alicia lived a simple life as a young girl, an aide to both her mother and father as well as a Priestess in training in Lordaeron's very own Church of the Holy Light. Early Life Alicia's parents wanted more for Alicia just as any other parent would for their daughter. They wanted her to live a carefree, joyous life and offered her everything they thought would give her just that. Using what money they had, they would pay to send her back and forth to Lordaeron's capital so she could learn under Archbishop Alonsus Faol along with many others. Alicia took for granted this generous opportunity, too young to realize what an enormous privilege this was, rebelling against her parents' wishes and often roaming the grand city rather than studying as she should. It was during these times when she would learn a few valuable life lessons, such as the price of theft and the dangers of thoughtless curiosity. It wasn't until the purging of Stratholme begun that Alicia finally began to realize the importance of her training. As her home fell to flames and the curse of undeath, Alicia fought to keep herself alive using what she had learned. She witnessed the death of many, including both her mother and father who fell providing Alicia with a chance to escape. They gave her everything, including their lives, and for that reason, Alicia turned to the Light. Lost, confused, angry. Alicia turned to those who provided her an outlet for her blind fury and rage against the scourge; The Scarlet Crusade. Lost Years Alicia trained harder than ever before while under the Scarlet's banner, practicing with Paladins and Priests alike to learn all that she could to mend her allies and disintegrate her foes. She displayed great promise as a battle cleric, catching the eye of many who sought her hand in marriage, but her focus was on her revenge against the shambling corpses that turned her home into a blight on this world. It wasn't until the fall of Alexandros Mograine the Ashbringer, that Alicia's mind was quelled. She saw allies turn to zealots, friends becoming crazed, and feared what she might become. An invitation was offered to her, to leave and join others in former a new order. One with the same cause, but with the honor their Scarlet brothers had long lost; The Argent Dawn. Redemption Now a founding member of the Argent Dawn, Alicia Klaus began to take more action. She and her allies watched over the Eastern Plaguelands, purging abominations and cleansing tainted grounds. Eventually, they even took on Stratholme itself. With the help of other heroes, Alicia and the Argent Dawn stormed the ever burning City to reclaim what had been lost. She was there for it all and even stepped foot inside the floating monolith Naxxramas as a healer for the heroes brave enough to join the Argent Dawn's cause. She survived, being honored for her bravery in the face of an enormous challenge. Naxxramas was not the only large battle Alicia would have a part in. With the reopening of the Dark Portal, she and the Argent Dawn joined the Alliance and Horde in the battle against invading forces from Outlands. Her gift for healing was of particular use against the demon Kruul. She did not venture into the Dark Portal, returning to Light's Hope Chapel to continue her training as a Priestess, and to help quell what remained of the Scourge in the area. The Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, and The Coming of The Argent Crusade Alicia was present for the great Battle for Light's Hope Chapel again providing healing for her brothers and sisters in arms in a fight that seemed lopsided in favor of their enemies. She bore witness to all that took place, sustaining injuries that nearly brought her end. When the Argent Dawn and Order of the Silver Hand formed under the new Argent Crusade, Alicia laid in a tent recovering from her wounds. The Northrend Campaign Alicia went to Northrend after the battle at Wrathgate to join her Argent Crusade allies in Zul'Drak. Alicia did little more than what was now standard to her, acting as a healer and occasionally engaging in combat against the Undead. With the Drakuru conflict over with, Alicia and the Argent Crusade set up a base within Icecrown under the lead of Highlord Tirion Fordring, the new Ashbringer. Alicia acted as a healer to those wounded during their training within the Argent Tournament. Here, she also began to shadow Argent Confessor Paletress in a strong admiration for her duties within the Argent Crusade She took part in the initial invasion of the Icecrown Citadel but did not ascend to the top to witness the defeat of the Lich King. Instead, she stayed below to mend those that had been injured leading up to this and spoke prayers for those that died to get to this point. Once the Lich King was defeated, she and others of the Argent Crusade celebrated the victory, then joyously returned to Eastern Plaguelands, now able to begin the healing process of their once proud lands. With the Scourge all but pacified now, their progress was swift and smooth. It was around this time that she had been recognized for her duties over the past several years, and honored accordingly. The idea of acting as a Confessor for her people still resonated well with Alicia, and after speaking to others within the Crusade, she was officially appointed as one of the Confessors of the Argent Crusade without any objection. Her loyalty and previously mentioned honors served as proof of her qualifications. The Cataclysm Little change occurred that would have affected Alicia during this time. Deathwing's rampage did not touch the Plaguelands or Light's Hope Chapel where she was located, but the tremors of the earth may have still been felt and word would spread quickly. Still working with the Argent Crusade, she would aid in expanding their reach across the entirety of the Plaguelands once more. Concerned for how those in the Alliance capital of Stormwind City were faring since Deathwing's destruction of their Park, Alicia would make the journey to the City and notice not only Deathwing's damages but a few other changes as well. One that presented the most conflicting emotions within her being the change of the Cathedral District's central statue to remember Uther the Lightbringer, instead of Archbishop Alonsus Faol who she remembered looking up to as a child. While within the City's walls, Alicia opened her services as a Confessor to those that were suffering from feelings of loss or depression since Deathwing's destruction of the Park and more. She heard their cries and offered her prayers and blessings, becoming well known by the people as a motherly figure.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Confessors Category:Argent Dawn Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Crusade Category:Army of the Light Category:Lordaeronian Category:Priests